


找到史蒂夫•罗杰斯

by Daisyzzzz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to sara_holmes for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢sara_holmes 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	找到史蒂夫•罗杰斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wait for the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233551) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> I am grateful to sara_holmes for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢sara_holmes 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

那是1938年，史蒂夫•罗杰斯伸出手，指间拈着一朵雏菊，嘴角擒笑地看着巴基。他叉着腿坐在巴基身边，手肘和膝盖瘦得硌人，脸颊已经被太阳烤得红通通的。

“那是啥？”巴基漫不经心地说，他把手臂枕在脑袋下面，在阳光下眯着眼，努力想看清史蒂夫。他刚美美地睡了个午觉，直到史蒂夫用一根手指在他的肚子上挠来挠去，硬把他弄醒了。

“花。”史蒂夫的语调就像在说巴基是个大傻瓜，“给你的。”

“你真逗。”巴基说着又闭上了眼睛，只觉得一根瘦骨嶙峋的手指重重地戳在了他的肋骨上，“哎哟，你在搞什么鬼？”

“收下花，巴克。拒绝别人的礼物是不礼貌的。”

巴基抬头，伸长脖子仓促地扫视了一下公园，附近没人听得到他俩的对话，但还是不行。如果有人见到史蒂夫像那样拿着一朵花，选择拿此事来开玩笑或者说三道四的话，那么将会有一个可怕到巴基不敢想象的后果落到他们头上。

“我不能。”巴基说着又闭上了眼睛，深深地呼吸着青草和旁边小河的气息。“你知道的。”

“那好。”史蒂夫叹气，看向了别处，“如果你不想要，那我自个儿留着。”

巴基睁开一只眼，沉下脸来，“别。”

“不，我要留着它。”史蒂夫说。他难过地撇着嘴，耸耸肩，用手指扯地上的草。“我只是觉得你该更领情一点，就是这样。”

巴基收窄了眼睛，“我不喜欢那样。”

“不喜欢哪样？”史蒂夫说，“我又没做什么。我想我要一直拿着它，也许在回家路上把它给某位女士——”

他们都知道这是句谎话。巴基确定比起成功地送花给一个姑娘，史蒂夫在马戏团里扮演壮汉的机会还要来得大些。尽管如此，他还是坐了起来，歪着身子一把把花从史蒂夫手里抓了过来，仅仅是想到史蒂夫考虑把这朵该死的花给其他人，他就莫名地火冒三丈。

“你这个该死的混蛋，”他暴躁地说，小心地把那朵雏菊别进了衬衫的第三纽洞里，“满意了？”

“相当满意。”史蒂夫哼哼着把脸转向阳光微笑。巴基躺回去，眼睛半睁半闭，懒洋洋地瞧着他，享受着这一刻的平静和安宁。这样相伴也不错，他在心里对自己说，哪怕它眼下让人心烦死了。

即便相识了十年，他仍然不确定史蒂夫是如何做到的，他怎么能这么死心眼这么倔这么惹人生气，同时又好得要命善良得要命真诚得要命。史蒂夫没治了，他就是这样，但他仍然是巴基碰上的最好的小混蛋。

巴基相信在世上某处存在着一个词语，可以描述史蒂夫同时具备的所有特质，但他还没有找到它。

*******

到了1944年，史蒂夫仍然是那个人，那个自打巴基记事起就得一直跟着的彻底无药可救的家伙；但史蒂夫又不是那个人，他现在有了同强大的内心相匹配的躯体，不会生病，不会拖他后腿，能让他去做任何他觉得需要做的事。即便如此，他也还是他，他仍然是巴基最好的朋友，他的好伙计，在这些天里，他还是巴基的队长。

不管是不是队长，史蒂夫•罗杰斯的屁股马上就要挨踢了。

“那块没用的星条疙瘩又他妈死哪儿去了？！”

巴基在帐篷周围暴跳如雷地盘旋，手里端着步枪，一脚踢开了一个空弹药罐，正好瞧见史蒂夫匆忙挣扎着爬起来，他险些被德尼尔的腿给绊倒，但最后还是站稳了。史蒂夫惊慌地后退了一步，然后一转身，跳过了他一直坐着的板条箱，很显然——但很不明智——是要为自己的自由而抗争到底。

“给我滚回来！”巴基怒吼，大步追上去，结果步枪带子被一根树枝绊住了，他骂骂咧咧地拉扯着，等他松开带子时史蒂夫已经不见了。

“小兔崽子。”他咬牙切齿地说，然后转身瞪着其他人，他们开始齐声大笑。

“怎么啦？！”

“那家伙敢和红骷髅空手较量，却只会被你的一顿训斥吓得屁滚尿流。”福斯沃斯像平时一样歪嘴坏笑着说道，他眨眨眼往后靠，一踢腿把脚搭上了史蒂夫空出来的板条箱。

“接下来这混蛋该学会怎么躲枪子儿了。”巴基狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，朝着史蒂夫逃走的方向进发，把其他人的笑声和逗弄都抛在了后面，他们在大喊，“跑啊，罗杰斯，快跑！老母鸡巴恩斯来啦，要不干脆投降吧，队长！”还喊，“你不能开枪打他，巴恩斯，总统会扒了你的皮！”

“他只不过被擦伤了。”森田的声音越过其他人的笑声从身后传来，听上去苦大仇深。

“擦伤，”巴基低吼着把他的步枪甩到背上去，继续自言自语，尽管没人再听得见他说什么了，“如果他好好呆在他该呆的地方，而不是朝那个狗娘养的混蛋冲过去，就不会被擦——”

他放慢了速度，拖着腿，眼尖地瞄到了一抹熟悉的蓝色从一棵树后露了出来，很不幸，那棵树太瘦弱了，完成不了它的隐蔽任务。

“呕，美国队长，”巴基喊道，音调危险地起伏，那个他能看到的蓝色肩膀和手肘的边缘纹丝不动。

巴基在离树大概四英尺远的地方站住了，叉着胳膊抱在胸前，很是不以为然，“我能瞧见你，”他对着毫无反应的目标喊道，“史蒂夫，你在一棵没你肩膀宽的树后面，我真的能看见你。”

史蒂夫终于动了。他从树后面闪出来，拇指别在腰带里，小心地摆出了一副若无其事的表情冲着巴基笑，就像他不是那个刚让自个儿挨了一枪的白痴，“噢嘿，巴克。”

“可别，”巴基开口了，他把史蒂夫上下扫描了一番，在他的制服上发现了一条新的撕口，横在小腿肚的一侧，巴基的声音变得阴沉沉的，“少给我来‘嘿巴克’这一套。”他试着吓唬史蒂夫，但对方仍然看着他，脸上带着一个雷打不动的，蠢兮兮的胜利者的微笑。这可不妙，巴基开始笑了起来。

“别冲我傻笑，混蛋，我对你很不爽，”他继续嘴硬，“哦我的天，你正躲在一棵树后面呢，你是怎么活到现在的——”

“靠狗屎运。”史蒂夫说。他走近了，迅速环顾了一圈四周，然后用手指勾住巴基步枪的带子把他拉过来，正正地亲上他的嘴。

巴基的喉咙里跑出了一声惊喘，他反射性地用一只手抵住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他猛地推了回去，“别人会看见的。”他压低了声音。

史蒂夫只是收紧了抓着步枪带子的手指，用一种相当不公平的方式舔着他的下唇，“他们肯定知道了。”

巴基把身体朝后撇，但史蒂夫又把他卷进去，两人靠得很近，巴基能感觉他温热的呼吸拂过他的嘴巴，“可能吧，但至少别给他们合理的证据，我可不想在这里拿一张蓝票【译注1】直接退伍——”

“他们不会让我退伍的。”史蒂夫说。

“不，他们只会让你意外死于一场英勇爱国的不测，”巴基回答，用手拍了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，“而我，正相反——”

史蒂夫气乎乎的，“行，行，”他后退了一步，“我就是觉得和伟大的美国队长很亲密让你感觉很丢脸。”

“对极了。”巴基把史蒂夫的手从他的步枪带子上扯下来，“我就想人人都知道我迷上了一个穿紧身衣的家伙。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，被他气笑了，“傻瓜。”

“笨蛋。”巴基回嘴，朝营地的方向偏偏头，“来吧，他们要开始担心我会亲手崩了你了。”

“等等，”史蒂夫又靠了上来，两手抓住巴基的手肘，“亲一下再走。”他咕哝着，侧过身去又亲了他，嘴唇压在巴基的嘴唇上，久久徘徊不去。

巴基从喉咙深处哼哼着，背部慢慢地放松下来。他用自己的鼻子摩擦着史蒂夫的鼻子，然后，在对方的后脑勺上狠狠地掴了一巴掌。

“嘿，搞什么？！”史蒂夫一缩脑袋，受伤地瞅着他。

“很好，给你分散一下注意力。”巴基板着脸说，“别再让自己挨枪子儿了。”

史蒂夫看向他的眼神又伤心又委屈，巴基没搭理他，“今天可不会买你这张小脸的帐。”他说罢便转身走了，因为经验告诉他，他盯着那张脸的时间越长，就越有可能对它心软。“蠢蛋，躲在棵该死的树后面，以为自己还是五英尺高的小不点呢。”

“就不能对我好点，我被枪打中了，”史蒂夫在他后面嘀嘀咕咕，不情不愿地跟着他往回走，“我打赌你都不会好好亲我一下。”

巴基从内侧咬着腮，憋住笑，“没门。”他不屑一顾地说，最后还是微笑起来，他知道自己说的话，史蒂夫一个字也不会信。

*******

还是同一年，又过了几个月，季节已经更替了。巴基呆在自己该在的地方，被史蒂夫的胳膊环抱着，安安全全地躲在了一切窥探的目光之外。其余的突击队员们都在附近的帐篷里，离得很近，要不是他们值得信任，那就危险了。

“你想要什么？” 史蒂夫对着巴基的耳朵说悄悄话，声音低低的，只比呼吸声大一点点。巴基把手滑到史蒂夫胳膊底下往后绕去，手掌放在史蒂夫的背上。史蒂夫用鼻子擦了擦他的侧脸，嘴唇压在他的脖子上，保持着深沉平缓的呼吸，这样别人就不会透过薄薄的帐篷听见他们的声音了。

巴基突然开始笑，忍也忍不住。他颤着肩膀用力抿住嘴唇，但抖动的身体泄露了一切——

“当真的？你笑到现在？”史蒂夫绷着脸发问，抬头向巴基飞了一记眼刀，就这样，巴基破功了，他噗嗤了一声，然后开始狂笑，手匆匆忙忙地捂着嘴。

“根本就不好笑。”史蒂夫说，不过他的嘴角已经弯成了奇怪的形状，眼睛里也闪动着笑意。

“‘接招，九头蛇纳//粹！’”巴基断断续续地说，跟着笑得更厉害了，停都停不下来，笑声在寒冷的空气中荡漾。（译注：Take that, Hydra Nazis！这是史蒂夫在舞台上说的台词。）

“闭嘴。”附近有个声音恼怒地吼。

“Ta gueule！”（译注：法语，闭嘴。）

“快睡吧，哥们儿。”

“老天爷，巴恩斯，不管是你还是罗杰斯都不好笑——”

巴基伸长了脖子大喊，“接招，九头蛇纳//粹！”声音大得四下里都能听个清清楚楚，史蒂夫摇摇头，而其他人也跟着巴基爆发出一阵大笑。

“对，对，”史蒂夫喊，“这是句豪迈的台词，你们都听过了。”

“才不哥们儿，不够温文尔雅，配不上美国队长，我是说电影！”杜根喊了回来，仍旧咯咯笑个不停。

“它真让我们惊喜，我得承认。”福斯沃斯接着补刀，“咱们的兵蛋子们可没料到这闪亮的登场，队长。”

“气氛全毁了。”史蒂夫用只有巴基听得到的声音嘟囔着，而巴基只是笑。

“你真是……”他的语音消失了，不知道自己该用哪个词。

“疯狂地爱着詹姆斯•巴恩斯？”史蒂夫对着巴基的耳朵吹气，巴基又笑了起来，拿手推搡他。

“你越来越肉麻兮兮了，罗杰斯，闭上嘴。”他悄声回嘴，但史蒂夫用胳膊把他圈在怀里，张嘴沿着下巴亲他，巴基知道和史蒂夫的力气较劲也是白搭，尤其是他们都不想让人留意到巴基的睡袋就卷在帐篷的另一边，里面空空如也，从没用过。

“我可没有撒谎。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁的，巴基挣出一只手来去捂他的嘴，史蒂夫就伸出舌头去舔他的手心，巴基闪电般地把手缩了回去，他则闷声笑了起来。

“老天，你知道那是在哪儿吗？我们上次洗了个还算凑合的澡，那是什么时候——”

“才不管。”史蒂夫用口型说道，手掌滑到了巴基的脖子上，靠过去安安静静地吻他。

“你真是个……”巴基又来了。

“是个啥？”史蒂夫对着他的耳朵悄声问。

“还没找到词。”巴基小声咕哝，然后抬头再一次把自己的嘴唇和史蒂夫的压在一起。

*******

时间跨入了1945年，年初的时候，地上的雪积了厚厚一层，头上的天空宛如白钢。巴基和史蒂夫肩并肩地站在崖边，望着他们脚下的深涧。视野中的一切黯淡，苍白，阴冷，唯一的色彩只有火焰鲜亮的橙色和黄色，向天空喷吐着青灰色的烟雾。

“真不赖。（Nice）”巴基说，尾音拖得老长，从牙缝里发出嘶嘶声，“你的这场爆炸干得漂亮，队长。”

“不是我的，全靠德尼尔。”史蒂夫简略地回答，手臂交叉着抱在胸口。

“他把那一片都炸平了。”巴基指出，“菲利普斯肯定要和你说说这事，他想让这地方保持完好，才能搜集情报。”

“真可惜。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，慢慢地朝后靠去，“福斯沃斯，他们安全撤离了吗？”

“确定。”福斯沃斯戴着无线电从他蹲着的位置回话，他在他们身后大约八英尺的地方，“我听见琼斯正在哼小曲儿，大伙儿都有点不太爱听，但除了这个之外所有人都挺好，无人员伤亡。”

“你是头儿，所以这次爆炸算你的。”巴基提醒史蒂夫，“你才是那个要让老大痛扁的人。”

史蒂夫闻言哼哼了两声，然后伸手去拿那个始终挂在巴基脖子上的双筒望远镜，他把望远镜拉过来一些，猫着腰架到脸上，巴基微微斜着身体，不让望远镜的带子勒到脖子，皱眉观察着被史蒂夫荡平的那一大片区域。

“挺住，挺住，”史蒂夫说，巴基翻了个白眼，耐心地等着。“没。抱歉巴恩斯中士，我他妈啥也找不到。”他说着把望远镜荡向一边，它在巴基胸口上弹了一下，巴基短促地笑了一声。

“你的幽默感见天地变糟了。”他咧开嘴。

“喔，拜托。”史蒂夫说，“我很风趣的。”

“我可不会说你‘风趣’。”巴基说，史蒂夫用手肘轻轻地挤了他一下，巴基用手肘重重地杵了回去。史蒂夫推了推他的肩膀，巴基用肩膀推回去。史蒂夫用两只手搡他，巴基一屁股坐在了地上。

“我要递交投诉书。”巴基又开始了老生常谈，他干脆躺在了白雪覆盖的岩石上。

“行。”史蒂夫说，“交给你的上司。”

“福斯沃斯，我要正式向你投诉队长。”

“真叫人高兴。”福斯沃斯眼皮也不抬地说，听起来被巴基和史蒂夫没完没了的拌嘴烦死了。

“看见了？”史蒂夫把胳膊抱在胸前，低头看着仍然不打算从地上爬起来的巴基，“人家也对你没话好说了。”

*******

2014年。

未来真是太吵闹太生机勃勃又太奇怪了。巴基看得到的一切都有规则，巴基看不到的一切也全有规则，多数的规则都他妈毫无意义，有时候他觉得自己搞懂了，但新的东西又来了，推翻了他刚掌握的那些。

他干过的那些可怕的事让他背负着沉重的负担，即使这样，他也明白这些不过是冰山的一角，自打他从火车上掉上去之后，这个世界还发生过许许多多可怖的事情。未来更明亮了，有时也更黑暗了，千百倍。

他在史蒂夫的面孔上寻找。那里仍然有奇迹般的东西，仍然有斗志，仍然流露着拼尽全力去行好事的神情。他也找到了他皱起的眉毛，紧绷的下巴，还有疲惫而茫然地凝视远处的视线。世界对史蒂夫•罗杰斯一直都算不上友善，对于巴基来说，认识到这一点无疑是最糟糕的事。

但是。

他还是史蒂夫。

巴基偶尔会找到它；在那些史蒂夫摆脱他自己的恶魔，露出巴基所熟知的微笑的瞬间，那个巴基必须一直跟着着的无可救药的傻瓜又开始慢慢回来了，一点一点地。

*******

巴基第一次找到它，是在史蒂夫瞪着好辩论的托尼•史塔克的时候。他在回答一个令人不快的问题，关于为什么他要用“因为我是头儿”这句话来告诉托尼应该做什么，他用上了他最讨人嫌的，最轻率的口气，说完就转身走开了。史塔克从身后瞪了他半天，无奈地翘起了嘴角，开口说道，“真不幸，他说的没错。”然后砰地合上盔甲上的面罩，跟了上去。

*******

巴基再次找到它是在公共厨房的冰箱上。史蒂夫贴了一张提示在上面，写着‘如果没人再去拿些意大利烤肉来，美国队长就要把你们通通送上军事法庭。’史塔克和班纳看见了那张纸条，他们都瞧着巴基，像是等着他給个解释。

“史蒂夫莫不是近来撞坏了脑袋？”托尼发言，“还是我们有了个冒牌货？”

“他一直就这样。”巴基耸耸肩，当别人的注意力转向他时，他一如往常地感到窘迫，“他也不总是这么悲观失望，你们知道的，他就是有点……”

他说不出来。因为就算是在二十一世纪那丰富多彩的词汇表里，他仍然找不到词来形容。

*******

他找到了它。那时史蒂夫正和克林特在马里奥赛车游戏里拼个你死我活，史蒂夫管对方叫“狗娘养的骗子手”，而克林特笑得上气不接下气。

*******

他找到了它，在娜塔莎和克林特试图教会史蒂夫怎么跳舞的时候。一只椅子悲剧了。巴基百分之一千确定史蒂夫可以同他那副美国队长的身体达成共识，一起踏出完美的舞步。而他却仅仅上演了无可救药的一幕，唯一的目的就是看到别人对他的笨手笨脚又好笑又失望。

当托尼拿出手机开始拍小视频的时候他甚至还在继续表演，托尼说如果这些镜头可以公之于众的话，Youtube肯定要被刷爆了。

当史蒂夫和巴基上床睡觉的时候，巴基指控他是个臭骗子，史蒂夫笑得眼泪都出来了。

没关系。因为巴基也笑得很开心。

*******

当他们一起缠在史蒂夫的床单里，史蒂夫紧紧抱着他的时候，他找到了它。史蒂夫一路向下亲吻着他的金属手臂，巴基尴尬地试着扭开，史蒂夫把他扔进床铺的中央坐在他身上，斩钉截铁地说他不会停止这样做，现在不会，永远不会，因此巴基也只好由着他，努力接受自己。

*******

他找到了它。那时候史蒂夫迷上了《神秘博士》（Doctor Who），他让贾维斯录下了每一集，有点神经质地翻来覆去看。他拉着巴基一起看，每隔十秒钟就要问一次巴基还有没有在看，絮絮叨叨地指出巴基已经知道的梗——真是谢了，还从头到尾都想知道巴基喜不喜欢。

山姆给他买了件胸口有Tardis【译注2】图案的T恤，他一天到晚地穿着，最后巴基不得不把那该死的玩意儿从他身上拽下来，然后拿去洗。

*******

他在史蒂夫给他买了花，并把它们放在床头柜上的那一天找到了它。“你真是个……”当看到那些花时，他对着空空的房间嘟哝，努力不让自己被那个傻大个的满腔情意吞没。他的心痛了起来，他想起了上辈子，有两个傻小子曾一起并肩坐在布鲁克林大桥公园。

******

巴基找到了那个词。那一天史蒂夫和山姆从电梯里 ，史蒂夫在哈哈大笑，山姆在骂骂咧咧，两人的T恤都被汗水浸透了。

“所以，跑不过98岁老头子的感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫边说边后退着慢跑了两步，山姆正俯低身子用手按着膝盖，弯着腰，上气不接下气的。

“你丫闭嘴。”山姆奋力吐出几个字。

“你最后那一英里跑得真不错，”史蒂夫严肃地说，“哪怕你喘得跟条脱水的鱼似的，但那个从咖啡店里走出来的姑娘倒是真的辣——”

“罗杰斯，我对天发誓——”

“要是你还有力气赌咒发誓，你就该跑得更好些。”史蒂夫哈哈地笑着，轻快地踏着步子走开了，山姆半心半意地朝他扑过去，想揍他一拳。

“你是混蛋。”

“我是冠军。”史蒂夫说，他走过巴基身边，在他嘴巴上亲了亲，幸福地哼哼着，“对吧，巴基？”

“对，当然，冠军，”巴基说，“你很臭。”

史蒂夫的回应是抬起胳膊，朝巴基靠过去，试图把他汗津津的腋窝对着巴基的脸，巴基发出了一声被噎住的大叫，一把推开了他。

“去洗澡，你个——”他又来了，史蒂夫像从前那样坏笑着走开了，边走边把T恤从头上脱下来，哼着不成调的小曲儿。

“真不想说，”克林特满嘴麦片地开口了，“但美国队长其实是世上最大的二愣子（dork）。”

“啥？”巴基说。

克林特咽下了满嘴的东西，“二愣子。你不知道？就是某些，呃，不在乎别人怎么想，开心做自己，哪怕他们的人生可能是场绝对的悲剧。爱他们所爱的人，才他妈不在意别人知道。”

巴基瞪着克林特，因为这个词真是完美地契合了过去那八十年的历史，四个字母（dork）突然清晰地表达了他从来没能完全领会的某种东西。

“管别人叫二愣子会显得不礼貌吗？”

“过去会，就像，我猜，就像闷蛋（geek，奇客）这个词在过去那样，”克林特耸耸肩，“但现在不会，你不能这样叫你不认识的人，但朋友之间，没所谓。”

巴基立刻在因特网上继续进行了大范围的搜索，证实克林特在早餐时告诉他的话。完事之后他出发去找史蒂夫，看见他坐在他们住处的桌子边，读一本看起来被翻旧了的科幻小说。

他大步走过去，砰地一声把手掌按在书两侧的桌面上。

“史蒂夫。”

“巴基。”他回答，没抬眼。

“你知道我爱你。”

“对极。”

巴基顿了顿，“你也知道你是个超级二愣子，对吧？”

史蒂夫点点头，伸手去翻书页，眼睛还粘在他面前的故事上。“对极。”他毫不迟疑地说，然后终于把头抬了起来，对着巴基眨了眨眼，接着温柔地拍了拍巴基的脸蛋，“别担心，巴克，”他严肃地说道，“你也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【译注1】blue ticket 军队用语，普通退伍。指退役时未获荣誉证书，而只有一张蓝色证明，上面没有 “忠诚服役”字样。这样退伍的士兵有许多是在军中有过过失，退伍后很难得到别的尊重。  
> 【译注2】Tardis 《神秘博士》中的时间机器和宇宙飞船，它是时间和空间的相对维度（Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space）的缩写。


End file.
